ONE-SHOT - La caja
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Box" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Yuuichiro nunca esperó que lo metieran en una caja. ¿Era así como terminaban todos los niños en un orfanato? (Semi-AU) Fluff MERAMENTE fraternal de los hermanos Hyakuya.


_**DISCLAIMERS:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)**_ _ **:**_ _Ligero A/U y diría que un poquito de OOC, pero júzguenlo por ustedes, se trata de un semi-A/U de cualquier modo_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **La caja**_ _ **"**_

 _ **(Box)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por "**_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _ **"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mirando en retrospectiva ahora, Yuuichiro pensó que la situación había sido muy poco ética. Claro, todo el mundo en el orfanato — _especialmente Mika_ — se divirtió mucho con la idea mientras duró, por lo que realmente no podía culparlos. Había sido un malentendido, después de todo. Luego de que su casa se prendiera en llamas, Yuu se terminó desmayando por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando se había despertado de nuevo, se encontró con que estaba en un espacio frío y muy estrecho. Estaba oscuro, por lo que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de donde estaba.

.

 _ **"** ¿Estoy… en una caja? **"**_ La idea sonaba absurda, pero parecía cierta: él estaba en una caja gigante, de madera. El fondo se sentía un poco húmedo y podía oír los ruidos del tráfico desde afuera de los alrededores de la caja. Había unos agujeros en la parte superior de la misma, probablemente para asegurarse de que él pudiera respirar. _**"** ¿Cómo es que esto siquiera pasó? **"**_ Murmuró mentalmente, sintiéndose un poco apretado. Sus rodillas se pegaron a su pecho y la forma en que su espalda le dolía le hizo darse cuenta de que debió haber estado en aquella caja por más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo… ¿Quién lo habría puesto allí?

.

Algunos pasos desde afuera de la caja lo sobresaltaron y se llevó una mano hacia su boca por costumbre… sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba amordazado. Tal vez los que le metieron ahí venían de regreso, ¿pero por qué razón? ¿Querían deshacerse de él, al igual que sus padres? Su ' _prisión de madera'_ se tambaleó un poco, lo que le obligó a hacerse a un lado como resultado. Hubo unos momentos de ajetreo más, antes de que algo de tibieza comenzara a venir desde las afueras de la caja. Se dio cuenta de que el aire era cálido, y la oscuridad que antes lo envolvía se vio algo disipada por la luz que los agujeros en la parte superior le proporcionaron.

 _._

 _ **"** ¿A dónde me llevan? **"**_ Se preguntaba el chico de pelo negro, cuando de pronto la caja dejó de moverse. Algo fue colocado sobre ella, cubriéndola, por lo que el espacio interior se oscureció de nuevo. Las manos de Yuu tanteaban para deshacerse de la tela que cubría su boca. El inmenso frío de estar en el exterior, así como haber estado muchas horas sin nada que beber… lo dejaron incapaz de hablar más. A pesar de que el aire se tornaba más cálido, su cuerpecillo seguía temblando. Y para empezar, él no se había vestido necesariamente para soportar el clima de invierno. **"** _De todos modos, ¿cómo llegué aquí? La casa estaba en llamas, y luego… **"**_ Sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco mientras su lengua casi-seca trataba de obtener la sensación de nuevo en su boca. Hasta el momento no era un método muy eficaz, por lo que se vio obligado a callar de nuevo.

.

Parecía que hubiera transcurrido un largo tiempo, pero Yuu estaba bastante seguro de que podrían haber sido tan sólo unos pocos minutos. Su espalda todavía le dolía y su cuello empezaba a ir por el mismo camino. La parte inferior de la caja todavía estaba húmeda, y no podía ni siquiera mirar a escondidas a través de los agujeros en la parte superior. Varios pares de pisadas resonaron fuertemente de la nada. Un parloteo emocionado y algunos gritos sobresaltaron al muchacho; el lugar en donde fuera que estuviera no sonaba necesariamente peligroso…

.

— _Adelántense_ —Escuchó la voz de una mujer, la que por cierto sonaba bastante mayor. ¿Con quién estaría hablando? Él tuvo que adivinar que había otras personas en la habitación, además de ella.

.

Se escuchó el sonido de un papel siendo arrugado, y nuevamente los pequeños rayos de luz le impactaron en la cara a través de los agujeros. La tapa que había estado sobre la caja había sido retirada, y la parte superior de la misma 'prisión' le siguió poco después. Lo primero que vio Yuu fue a un muchacho de ojos azules y rubios cabellos. Rodeando al aludido había un montón de niños más jovencitos, y una mujer mayor. Sus rostros inicialmente se habían emocionado, pero luego adquirieron la misma expresión de confusión al ver al chico de pelo-negro en la caja. El chico rubio — _el mismo que vio al comienzo_ — rápidamente entró en intriga.

 _._

 _—¡Oh, cielos…!_ —La mujer lanzó una pequeña exclamación, mientras los niños más pequeños se alejaron de la caja. Luego se acercó al borde de la misma, y al pequeño Yuu casi le pareció una gigante, imponente pero dócil.

.

— _¿Directora…?_ —El chico de pelo-rubio miró a la señora mayor con una expresión confusa. Cuando Yuuichiro continuó mirando al muchacho, se dio cuenta de que ambos debían ser de la misma edad.

.

— _Esto no es…_ —Ella pareció murmurar para sí misma por un momento, antes de que sus manos se extendieran hacia él—. _¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¿Estás bien?_

.

Yuu abrió la boca para hablar, pero la sequedad de ésta no le dejó hacer nada más que toser. La señora le ayudó a salir rápidamente de la caja, pero el pobre chico de verdoso mirar descubrió que sus piernas estaban débiles. Tan pronto como se puso de pie en el suelo, se sintió colapsar. Más un doble par de manos apenas le estabilizaron. Su mirada se volvió para observar a una chica de pelo-y-ojos castaños y al rubio de antes, quienes lo habían agarrado a tiempo.

.

— _Directora, no creo que él se sienta muy bien_ —Declaró la chica peli-castaña, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Yuu no la había visto en los alrededores de la caja cuando ésta se abrió, por lo que ella debió venir de otro lugar.

.

El oji-verde finalmente fue capaz de mirar alrededor de donde sea que lo hubieran llevado. La habitación era bastante grande y las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos de lápices de colores. Dos puertas llevaban afuera del lugar. No parecía que hubiera otros adultos aparte de la 'directora', así era como los otros niños la habían llamado.

.

Las manos del rubio alcanzaron a tocar la piel desnuda de los brazos del peli-negro—. _Él está helado._

.

Los ojos azulados cual océano se abrieron de golpe, cuando de repente soltó a Yuu y corrió hacia una de las paredes. Interiormente, el oji-verde maldijo cuando se sintió caer de nuevo ante la falta de apoyo; la chica de pelo-castaño estaba claramente luchando por mantenerlo en posición vertical.

.

— _¡M-Mika-nii!_ —La voz de la chica tenía un tono de regaño, a la vez en que ella frunció el ceño. Lo ayudó a sentarse, lo que le permitió a Yuuichiro inclinarse en contra de la caja—. _¡No salgas corriendo así no más! ¿Y si él se hubiera golpeado la cabeza?_

 _._

 _—¡Oops! Lo siento, Akane-chan_ —El rubio corrió hacia él, con algo en las manos. Yuu notó brevemente que la 'directora' había llegado a través de una de las otras puertas. Ella debió ir a buscar algo anteriormente.

.

 _ **"** Mika… Akane… **"**_ Registró los nombres en su mente y un momento después, el primer aludido llegó hacia él; poniendo todo lo que había estado sujetando alrededor del recién llegado. Estaba tan calentito, que el instinto le hizo inclinarse hacia el objeto.

.

— _Pensé que esto podría hacer que te sientas un poco mejor~_ —Mika le sonrió, envolviendo la manta un poco más fuerte para que también cubriera los pies de Yuu. La chica pareció contentarse con la idea, ya que no volvió a regañar al rubio, y en su lugar centró su atención en el nuevo.

.

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Akane_ —La misma le dedicó una sonrisa amable, lo que le hizo sentirse incómodo, pero no por ser algo malo. Todos eran muy… agradables. Y resultaba un completo contraste con los últimos recuerdos que tenía de su casa.

.

— _Y yo soy Mikaela, pero todos me dicen Mika._

.

Él quiso decir _"Yuuichiro"_ … pero sabía que probablemente no era posible en aquél momento, no por como se sentían su garganta y su boca. La señora mayor se acercó a ellos, con algo en forma de copa en sus manos.

.

— _Ten, esto debería ayudar_ —Ella le entregó una vieja taza, llena con agua tibia. El chico de cabello-negro la miró por un segundo, antes de tomar un sorbo… ocultando su vergüenza detrás del borde de la taza. Los niños más pequeños estaban mirándolo de nuevo, esta vez con fascinación.

.

El líquido corrió por su garganta en pequeñas cantidades, disipando cualquier otro rastro de frialdad que hubiera sentido. Cuando terminó con la taza, su garganta se sentía un poco más normal. El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación permanecieron en silencio, probablemente a la espera de su respuesta.

 _._

 _—Yuuichiro… ese es mi nombre_ —Él todavía tenía que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar, pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor. Todavía se sentía cohibido con los demás niños, quienes seguían mirándolo, aunque pensó que era mejor que estar en esa caja.

.

La sonrisa de Mika se ensanchó ante sus palabras—. _¡Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Yuu-chan~!_ —El comentario del rubio hizo que Yuuichiro se quedara en silencio. ¿Él acababa de aparecer allí y ahora tenía un apodo? ¿Era así como funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar?

.

El chico de pelo-negro estaba callado, ocultándose un poco en la manta que Mikaela le había dado. Los otros niños pronto se dispersaron por toda la habitación, dejándolo solo con el rubio, Akane y la señora mayor. Mika le susurró algo a la última, que a su vez provocó que se alejara dócilmente. Sin embargo, mantuvo una respetuosa distancia de ellos; mientras observaba de reojo a los otros niños. Akane le ayudó a acercarse a una chimenea, donde un pequeño fuego ardía. El muchacho trajo la manta, todavía envolviéndola firmemente alrededor suyo. Sus piernas no se sentían tan tambaleantes como antes y su mente estaba más clara.

.

— _Así que… ¿cómo terminaste en esa caja?_ —Mika escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras, pero no hicieron que el otro chico se sintiera mejor. Yuu negó con la cabeza, sin querer hablar mucho acerca de algo que no sabía—. _¿No te acuerdas?_

 _._

 _—No…_ —Su respuesta fue corta, mientras que miró las pequeñas llamas. _**"** Todo lo que recuerdo es… **"**_

.

El rubio se quedó en silencio por un momento, centró su azulada mirada en Yuu antes de sonreír, esta vez de forma reconfortante—. _Está bien. Tal vez lo recuerdes más tarde._

 _._

 _—¿Dónde estoy?_ —Preguntó Yuuichiro luego de otro silencio incómodo. No podía imaginar lo que todo aquello significaba. La mirada de Mika se tornó sorprendida por un momento.

.

— _Estás en el orfanato Hyakuya, nuestro hogar. Aunque supongo que probablemente no viste el letrero ya que estabas en una caja, ¿no?_ —Comentó Akane, a lo que Mikaela soltó una pequeña risa por su último comentario—. _La directora dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros, pero no creo que esto fuera a lo que se refería. Ella también parecía bastante sorprendida._

 _._

 _—Sí…_ —Susurró el chico de pelo-oscuro, preguntándose qué sería lo que ellos habían estado esperando. Probablemente había arruinado algo para ellos, y una pequeña parte de él se sentía mal por eso. Sin embargo, la otra parte de él se preguntaba qué es lo que haría a partir de ahora. Su casa ardió en llamas… y sus padres…

.

— _¿Sabes por dónde podemos llevarte a tu casa desde aquí? Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti_ —La actitud optimista de la chica lo descolocó por completo. Ella acababa de preguntar precisamente lo que él menos sabía.

.

— _No, no lo creo…_ —Yuuichiro negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus verdosos ojos—. _Lo último que recuerdo es mi casa prendiéndose en llamas…_

 _._

 _—Oh…_ —Pronunciaron el par de huérfanos que aparentaban ser los de mayor edad del lugar, al parecer completamente perplejos. Fue casi como si la niña de pelo-castaño se hubiera arrepentido de lo que preguntó, se notaba claramente en su expresión—. _Lo lamento… podrías quedarte aquí hasta que sepamos más._

 _._

 _ **"** Mis padres… están muertos **"**_ Fue lo único que cruzó por la mente de Yuu en ese momento, aunque claro que no lo dijo en voz alta—. _¿Qué más hay-…?_

 _._

 _—¡Todo estará bien! De cualquier manera, incluso si no puedes regresar a tu casa, todavía puedes quedarte aquí como nuestro nuevo hermano~_ —Mika lo interrumpió, tirándolo de un abrazo—. _Tú tranquilo, el gran Mikaela-sama y todos los demás nos encargaremos de hacerte sentir más que bienvenido. ¿Verdad, Akane-chan~?_

 _._

 _—¡Sí~!_ —Asintió la aludida. Yuu se alegró de que la manta escondiera su rubor avergonzado.

.

Más tarde, se dieron cuenta de que se suponía que la "sorpresa" que recibirían iba a ser una donación de juguetes de parte de una organización. Si el envío se perdió o fue a una dirección incorrecta, nunca lo supieron. La caja de los juguetes nunca llegó… pero Mika le había dicho a Yuuichiro desde hace mucho tiempo, que lo que habían recibido de aquella otra caja fue un 'regalo' mucho mejor.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Traductora, la Original) :** Muy bien, por más que yo buscara la manera de escribir esto sin que fuese poco ético, al final me di cuenta que no habría manera de hacerlo. Por lo que la moraleja de la historia es: " **No poner a niños** (ni a ninguna criatura, independientemente de su especie) **en cajas**_ _ **"** (¿?) De cualquier manera, supuse que alguno de los personajes **(*cofcof* Yuu *cofcof*)** actuaría un poco OOC, ya que se plantearon diferentes circunstancias. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones en algún review **~.~**_


End file.
